Can't Laugh Without Happiness
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Alot is made up. When Stampy falls ill suddenly. Squid hurries toward him, then he starts thinking about their childhood together then is interrupted by a mocking death beep. This is a one shot split into three parts.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Memories_

"He's in Galaxy City General Hospital" Dan told me over the phone. My name's Squid. I live in Minecraftia and my friends in the hospital at the moment.

Dan said he couldn't make it because he was making a cure. _A cure for what? He's just making a cure while one of my best mates was in the hospital. _I first thought. I don't even know what happened to Stampy, I mean Dan just calls me while I was in the middle of talking with Lee about a new thing we were gonna build in My Slippery Survival. He tells me Stampy's in the hospital.

Now, here I am, sitting beside my dying friend y'know, just watching, waiting. To be honest, I was pretty bored, I looked up at my party hat and thought about how I met Stampy.

_15 years ago..._

_Squid was nervous, it was his first day in pre-school. What if I don't make any friends? What if no one likes me? He thought, as he entered the building._

_Inside, he saw about only seven kids. But twenty years later he would know them as:_

_Sky Does Minecraft, L for Lee, Jemma, DanTDM, SalemsLady, Amy Lee33 and Stampylongnose._

_Everyone was just doing anything they wanted without a care in the world. But one person, or cat was the only kid who was doing something interesting. Stampy that is, he was drawing a picture of himself with another person. Looked like a Steve. He looked at the picture and sighed._

_Squid walked up next to him and said,_

_"Hi, what's your name?" Stampy looked up and saw a happy little Squid looking at him with wide eyes. His own emerald green eyes stared back._

_"Hello, my name's Stampy" he said nervously, "What's yours?" _

_"Squid!" he replied excitedly. He was on his first steps of making a friend "Can I sit with you?"_

_'Y-Yes, but I don't see why you would want to. You should sit with the better people, like Sky or Dan" he replied looking away from him._

_"No, I'd rather sit with you. I don't think I'll like them 'cooler' guys anyway" he replied back, they shared a laugh._

_From then on they started doing, literally everything together, partnering up in projects, teaming up in combat class and even liked the same things! They started The Magic Animal Club and made friends with Lee, Amy, Salem, Dan and Jemma. But Squid never liked Sky._

_He always picks on him and Stampy just because he's a squid and, Dan believes that there has been a rivalry against Squid's and Sky's family._

_They started making videos and touring worlds and doing adventure maps and all sorts._

Beeeeeeppp... The mocking sound of his friend dying interrupted his wonderful thoughts as he looked at the heart moniter. His own heart sank.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening!" he yelled and started sobbing knowing that he'll never laugh with Stampy again.

**A/N: Just to clear a few things:**

**1. I'm using their Minecraft skins, not the real people.**

**2. Most of the things in this are made up.**

**3. There will be another part to this oneshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: I Can't Laugh Without Being Happy_

At Stampy's funeral...

When the coffin was being lowered I saw Amy crying into Salem's arms. Dan walked up next to the coffin to say a few words.

"I would like to say," he began. "a few words, I was trying to make a cure for the cancer to save him, but it was too late. I found this note next to his death bed, it says about his life and two shout outs, I know I'm horrible at speeches but," he looked at the piece of paper and sighed.

"'_All my life I always wanted to be a successful person, but look at me now, lying in a bed with a quill and paper in my hands writing this. I know I'm done for but, I want to say a a few things I never told anyone during my life time. Two special people in my life helped me be semi-successful at least, first off, I'd like to say something to Amy Lee33'" _he read, Amy stopped crying and listened.

_"'Amy, I was never brave enough to admit this but, it's now or never, ain't it? Amy, I liked you. I like liked you, I never thought I would get to date you because Sky always got in my way. But, I loved you Amy and I always will'" _I could see Amy sobbing more than before, she mumbled something under her breath.

"I-I love you Stampy, I love you too" I was trying my best to hold back tears but, I couldn't.

"Next person," Dan was obviously crying too "'_I saved the most important person in my life for last, his name is iBallisticSquid'" _Stampy had mentioned me. _Me!_ I listened quietly "'_Squid, you were and are the most important person in my life, ever since I met you I knew we would be friends to the end. Literally! We defeated the Enderdragon a couple of times, didn't we? Well, I have nothing to admit but this, Squid you were always there for me. We always got distracted if we spoke to each other and we always had to laugh if we did. That's why I give you everything I own, all my dogs, my house, my things, everything. Please, look after my dogs and Mittens. I insist, I trust you to do this. Remember, I'm always watching'" _Dan and everyone was whispering at that last part.

Everything Stampy owned is going to belong to me. _Me?! _Why me?! I'm the least reliable person anyone will every meet! I stared at the gravestone.

_Stampylongnose, Minecraftia, Element of Happiness._

I saw Amy go up and put a rose on his grave when it was done being burried.

I then thought of something, I walked up took off my party hat and morphed it into a cake. Not just any cake, but a cake that will represent our friendship it was all red. It looked like a red velvet cake and the cherries were multi-coloured. I set it down on his grave and closed my eyes.

"I can't laugh without happiness"


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Two months after Stampy's funeral...

Squid and Amy didn't do much after the event, they moped around always being glum and sad. But after a few weeks, Amy started being herself again and Squid finally started taking care of Stampy's Lovely World. He fed the dogs and Mittens kept everything neat and tidy.

He didn't build anything new, though. He had decided that he would keep all the builds that held wonderful memories.

Squid then realized he hadn't had visited Stampy's grave in a while so he called Duncan, Barnaby and Mittens and head off.

When he got there, he noticed the cake he left there two months ago was gone. It had just disappeared. Ever since he believed that Stampy wanted that cake so much he took it to the Aether with him.

Squid was happy he wasn't in the Nether either. Surprisingly, he hadn't noticed so many people had came to his funeral either. People like;

Longbow, AfroDan, HitTheTarget, Bread Stick, Daisy, Finnba11, Rosie, Livey and many others had come too, and even HitTheTarget.

Everyone was still happy even after the life changing event, but it wasn't the same. Squid didn't even joke around that much either. Neither did anyone else. Sometimes Squid would go and visit some old adventure maps they had done together.

He still would never forget Stampy, his friend for life.


End file.
